


E Is For Expecting

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [6]
Category: Damages
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s beginning to really show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E Is For Expecting

She’s beginning to really show.

It makes it more real now that Ellen is walking around the office with a seven month pregnancy bump. Patty has secretly been setting up meetings with contractors and a handful of designers to get the room ready by the time the baby arrives. She figures that the pregnancy has been difficult enough, with the morning sickness that stopped only a month ago, she doesn’t need to bother Ellen with things that Patty herself can handle.

The younger woman strolls into Patty’s office, phone glued to her ear as she paces around in shoes that are now two inches shorter. She presses a hand to her lower back and Patty watches her stretch as she talks, not doing much to hide the little frown of discomfort.

Her hair seems to have this natural wave to it and her cheeks are a shade of pink that doesn’t come from cosmetics. Her skin really is glowing and she looks beautiful.

Waiting patiently, Patty sits back comfortably, making sure to remember to adjust her schedule as she’s just heard Ellen make a Doctor’s appointment at the exact same time they’re supposed to be meeting with the first set of possible nannies.

Finally, the phone is put away, a groan is heard and Ellen walks over with a tired smile. “Hi,” She says leaning across Patty’s desk to kiss the blonde promptly.

“Hi. You tired?”

“Yes,” Ellen says with a sigh as she settles carefully into the chair directly across Patty. “My sister says that she gained fifteen pounds in the last month of her pregnancy. I can barely carry myself around right now, what am I going to do with fifteen more pounds, Patty?”

“We’ll just have to hire some muscle to carry you around so you won’t have to do a thing.”

Ellen half laughs, half yawns and shakes her head. “I think I’m going to head home early, I’m exhausted.”

“That’s a good idea, I think.”

“I’ll make dinner.”

“You’ll order take out,” Patty corrects her with a stern glare over the rim of her glasses.

“I’ll order take-out,” Ellen repeats as she stands, grunting as soon as she’s up then coming around the desk to kiss Patty again, “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.”

Ellen smiles as she brushes a strand of hair behind Patty’s ear and then leans in for another kiss. “What are ewe going to do with another girl, huh?”

“Go crazy, I suppose,” Patty replies and then pulls Ellen down for yet another parting kiss. “Go home and rest, I’ll be home soon.”

“I’ll swing by to get Catherine from school,” Ellen says over her shoulder and then offers a beaming smile, “We’re making cupcakes.”

Patty rolls her eyes and nearly gets a complaint out, except the door closes before she can say that cupcakes three nights in a row is hardly Doctor recommended, but as always, she hasn’t got a chance. She isn’t sure she ever has with Ellen.


End file.
